In the electronics industry, devices such as relays are typically used to operate machinery and circuits. Such devices typically rely on energization or switching on/off for operations. A flag structure is typically used in a relay to indicate to a user whether the relay is in an energized or de-energized state (i.e. switched on or off). Through mechanical interactions, the flag structure is typically actuated about one or more pivot points in response to the switching on/off operations to provide an indication of the switching states of the relay to the user.
In known relays, the flag structure is assembled by exerting a compressive or tensile force to at least partially deform a portion of the flag structure before aligning the deformed part to a support structure on the relay. Thereafter, the compressive or tensile force is released to allow the deformed part to recoil and urge against the support structure such that it engages with the support structure. The engagement with the support structure typically provides one or more pivot points for movement of the flag structure to provide an indication of the switching states of the relay to the user.
A significant problem that may arise from such conventional relay is that because a compressive or tensile force needs to be applied to the flag structure during assembly of the relay, the flag structure may sustain permanent deformation. In this case, the flag structure is not able to return to its original state. This can result in insufficient engagement of the flag structure with the support structure which in turn may hamper the movement of the flag structure in response to the switching of states of the relay. Consequently, there may be reduced efficiency or reduced accuracy in indicating the energization or de-energization of the relay. There is also a risk that the flag structure can be broken when excessive force is applied to the flag structure. This in turn can lead to unnecessary costs being incurred to replace the damaged components during assembly of the relay.
Another disadvantage in such known relays is that there is a separate need to apply a deformation force on the flag structure during assembly. This can slow down the entire assembly process and lead to low efficiency during the assembly process of the relay. Such reduced efficiency is even more pronounced on an industrial scale when large numbers of relays have to be assembled. There is also a degree of difficulty in automating the assembly process due to the need to apply a deformation force to the flag structure to properly fit the flag structure to a supporting structure of the relay.
Additionally, in known relays, the part of the flag structure that receives the mechanical force to enable the flag structure to actuate about one or more pivot points in response to the switching on/off operations, is often far from being structurally optimal. This may reduce the effectiveness in transmission of the mechanical force required for actuating the flag structure.
Due to the configuration of flag structures of known relays, certain components of the relays may only be assembled after the flag structure is put in place. The sequence of assembly of such known relays is restrictive. Furthermore, complicated toolings are needed to insert some components of the relay due to the positioning of the flag structure. This may reduce the efficiency of the assembly process. Manufacturing cost of the relay may also be increased due to the need for complicated toolings during the assembly process.
Hence, in view of the above, there exists a need for a relay, a flag structure and a flag assembly that address or at least ameliorate the above drawbacks.